


Dessert

by mkhhhx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Limousine Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Seriously this is a pile of filth, Smut, Suits, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: "If we leave right now," Taeil looks around at the crowd of costume clad businessmen and their trophy wives. "Everyone will know why we're leaving.""So?" Donghyuck's watch catches the light and Taeil remembers how good it feels against feverish hot skin. "They better be happy at least two people in this room fuck."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, fancy seeing you here :D Exactly two weeks after my last hyuckil I'm back again with...more hyuckil!
> 
> This fic is actually set in the same universe as [Like a main dish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200461), although it can be read as a stand alone just fine. 
> 
> It's also unbeated and although I've gone through it I'm sure there are mistakes still lurking around so sorry about that.
> 
> Desclaimer: There is unprotected sex here and it's implied they are in an exclusive relationship and both checked etc so there's that (and also well, they are fictional).

"I'm bored," Donghyuck leans in to whisper into his ear, so close Taeil feels a shiver down his spine. "Let's go home," his nose brushes Taeil's neck momentarily before he pulls back to look at him. "And fuck."

"Donghyuck," Taeil mouths, forcing the sip of champagne to go down because chocking at a gala isn't his preferred way of dying. "Donghyuck." He tries to sound stern. He really does. Donghyuck gets away with too much. And Taeil knows he will get away with this too.

"Come on, baby," Donghyuck smirks. "Don't you want this off," Donghyuck gives Taeil a look so lewd he just hopes nobody is paying attention to them. "I really want this off, I want to take it off you myself."

"We just came here," Taeil reasons. It took a while to get into those suits, personally tailored, a gift from Donghyuck's father. "We should stay a little more."

"Why," Donghyuck pouts. "You can't get anything out of this," he wiggles his eyebrows. "Except a sugar daddy, maybe, but you already have me."

"I get paid enough," Taeil exhales. "Got a raise last week even, so no sugar daddy needed, thank you."

"But I want to spoil you," Donghyuck licks a few stray droplets of his drink from his lips.

"If we leave right now," Taeil looks around at the crowd of costume clad businessmen and their trophy wives. "Everyone will know why we're leaving."

"So?" Donghyuck's watch catches the light and Taeil remembers how good it feels against feverish hot skin. "They better be happy at least two people in this room fuck." Donghyuck looks at a man a couple meters away from them, caught in what seems to be charming his way into an older lady's business. "Except Suh maybe, I do hope that fucker gets some."

"I just met your parents today," Taeil plays his last card. "I am pretty sure this isn't proper etiquette for meeting your boyfriend's parents."

Donghyuck seems to actually contemplate that. Taeil knows that as much as he doesn't really care about people's opinions his relationship with his parents is strained already and even introducing Taeil was pushing his luck. So maybe Taeil can enjoy some more champagne and Donghyuck's ass in his dress pants before they inevitably take their leave to do whatever it is Donghyuck wants them to.

"You should have thought of that earlier baby," Donghyuck simply shrugs. "Did you look at yourself in the mirror before we left the house?" Taeil stares back at him. "Did you?" Donghyuck asks again.

"I did," Taeil answers. When he was fixing his hair in Donghyuck's bathroom mirror Donghyuck had came into the room to squeeze his ass and slap the back of his thighs, reminding him he will "have his way" with him later in the night. It was pretty memorable and Taeil's dick shouldn't be so sensitive since he’s way past his teenage years, but here they are and with every word that spills out of Donghyuck's mouth he finds himself getting half hard and there is only so much that slacks can hide, which isn't really a lot.

"You damn well knew what my goal for the night was," Donghyuck smiles, so sweet and innocent he could be talking about the weather.

"Just for tonight," Taeil tilts his head, his bowtie pressing around his neck. "I thought getting into my pants was your goal every night."

"it is," Donghyuck agrees. "One day at a time. And I have very specific plans for tonight."

"We aren't fucking in a toilet stall," Taeil lifts his hands up defensively. They've done it at his workplace. They've done it at other high-end restaurants. But he's had enough of toilet stall fucking. "Nor the storage room by the kitchen, the employees know me." As if there is a single soul in the Lee&Co establishments that doesn't know he's fucking the boss' son. But he lets himself believe there is someone left.

"I didn't say anything about a storage room!" Donghyuck whines. "My baby deserves way more than that, anyway, especially since you got all dressed up for tonight."

"Just for you," Taeil blurts out. "Dressed up just for you." Donghyuck's cologne is a strong one. He wears it in and out of the house and it just has an effect on Taeil by now. Taeil's resolve has completely crumbled down and he wants to have his lips on Donghyuck's neck.

"And that's why you deserve to fuck me well," Donghyuck concludes. "You don't work tomorrow, right? You don't mind getting a little sore."

"Not if you kiss me better tomorrow morning," Taeil flutters his eyelids. Although he usually goes to work around noon or later he knew better than to not take the next day off. Donghyuck has a lot of stamina and eagerness and they are both more than spent the morning after to move a finger. Unless it's about second or third rounds in the shower, or on the previous night's stained sheets. In those cases, they definitely move way more than a finger.

"I will inform my dear parents that we are retreating for the night," Donghyuck nods firmly. "You don't have to come, but please do pick our coats from the reception, dear."

Taeil nods and does as he is told. He likes it when Donghyuck is soft and playful. But he likes it even more when he puts his professional facade on. He is sexy. Firm voice and stoic expression. Talking about land plots and stocks and what not and Taeil doesn't understand a single word, but he would get on his knees with a snap of Donghyuck’s fingers.

He waits by the entrance with their coats draped on his arm and takes a peek at his phone to clear out a few messages. It's still relatively early, but he knows their chances of sleeping at a reasonable time are slim. He wills himself to calm down while at it. His cock is squirming inside his briefs and he feels himself overheating in his suit, which, despite the well heated space is atypical for February. It's ridiculous to think he has conditioned himself to get turned on by each and every of Donghyuck's sultry looks and words, although that's exactly the case.

"I called the limo," Donghyuck materialises next to him. "Should be here at any moment."

"You have a limo?" Taeil turns to look at him, handing his coat over. Donghyuck's driver has a BMW, with which Taeil has become reasonably accustomed.

"I don't," Donghyuck winks. "But my daddy does and I need it more than him, so I borrowed it."

"Okay," Taeil agrees, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, throat dry. He kind of wants Donghyuck's fingers pulling on his hair at that very moment.

It's quite difficult to miss a limousine so they spot it right away and Donghyuck waves to the driver through the rolled down front window before he opens the door for Taeil.

"That's-" Taeil has been working on high end restaurants for a while, so he has seen his fair share of luxury, although he has never been in a limousine before. "That's nice."

There is a plush leather couch taking most of the space, a low, matching, leather-bound table in the middle filled with drinks that might cost more than Taeil's salary -and Taeil's salary is quite high- and the lights are dimmed pleasantly. He takes a seat at the cushions and Donghyuck follows, shooting him a look.

"Let's have some privacy, shall we?" Donghyuck shuts the partition separating them from the driver with a meaningful look. "It's a twenty minute drive to my apartment," he adds. "Let's make them enjoyable."

Donghyuck moves slowly, leisurely, pouring a glass of chilled champagne and taking a sip moving to sit right next to Taeil.

"You look good," Taeil mutters. Donghyuck is perfect. From his styled hair to the light make up and his custom cufflinks and his monogram on his bowtie. "Kind of want to suck you off good," he admits. He has learnt that asking is usually the foolproof way to get the things he wants.

"Not so fast, love," Donghyuck takes a sip from his drink, gulps it down slowly and licks his lips. "Do you want to try?"

"Yes," Taeil says, eager to find out what game Donghyuck is playing with him tonight.

Donghyuck lifts his glass slightly, as if for a toast before he gets up only to plop back down, straddling Taeil's thighs. "Come and get it then," Donghyuck smirks, taking one more sip, expectant.

Taeil places a hand on Donghyuck's nape. He keeps his hair on the slightly longer side and the strands are soft between Taeil's fingers. With his other hand on Donghyuck's chest he coaxes him down, down until Donghyuck’s eyes fall shut and their noses almost touch and then Taeil, on instinct, shift his head just enough to seamlessly catch Donghyuck’s lips.

He coaxes the champagne straight out of Donghyuck's mouth with his tongue and it tastes sweet, as sweet as Donghyuck's throaty moans as he starts grinding his hips down on Taeil's lap, searching for some friction.

"Get me off," Donghyuck takes one more sip from his glass before he sets it on the table and starts trailing wet kisses down Taeil's neck. "Get me off and I'll let you fuck me when we get home, come on baby."

"Since you're asking nicely," Taeil holds Donghyuck’s waist firmly for some leverage as he takes him out of his pants. "Sir."

Donghyuck is still half soft when Taeil pulls his zipper down and takes him out, but so, so wet, beads of precum pooling at the head of his cock.

"Like this," Donghyuck exhales. "Let me fuck your fist."

Taeil taps Donghyuck's cock with the pad of his finger instead, bringing it to his lips, making sure Donghyuck is watching him. It's salty and tangy on his tongue, a stark difference from the alcohol they had but the way Donghyuck turns liquid into his hold is worth it. He ignores the growing hardness into his own pants, rubbing at the side of Donghyuck's thigh every time they shift and spits into his palm, tailored suits be damned.

They've done this in less than twenty minutes before, way less, actually, against the kitchen counter when they were hard boiling eggs for breakfast and the eight minute timer went off right as Donghyuck was spilling down Taeil's throat. It's more than feasible when they are both so riled up.

Taeil's grip is loose and Donghyuck meets him halfway, rutting his hips, cock thrusting inside Taeil's slicked up palm. Their pants are ruined beyond the point of return and Taeil can feel his own underwear getting damp with every passing second.

"Tighter," Donghyuck bites down on the base of Taeil's neck, hard enough to surely leave a mark and Taeil is lucky his work uniform has a high collar. "I'm close, so close," he heaves, his knees giving out and his whole weight falling on Taeil's lap. "I'll be so sensitive for you," he keeps muttering, mouth falling open in moans and sharp inhales between words. "Don't you want me to scream your name later on, I know you do."

"How lucky you don't have any neighbours," Taeil muses, tightening his hold around Donghyuck. "We're almost there, come on, come for me."

"I've been thinking about you fucking me since I woke up," Donghyuck breaths out. "Had to jerk myself off in the bathroom thinking of you."

"Yeah?" Taeil runs his finger around the sensitive slit of Donghyuck's cock. "What were you thinking about?"

"I-" Donghyuck stutters, doing the small whole body shake that signals that he almost there.

Taeil loosens his grip again and watches a mild panic settling on Donghyuck's face, his pace getting quicker to make up for the sudden lack of friction. "Tell me, Donghyuck, what do you want me to do to you?"

"Want to ride you on the couch," Donghyuck lets his head fall on Taeil's shoulder. "Want you to let me come on your cock and keep fucking me even when I start crying out from oversensitivity." Taeil rubs the underside of Donghyuck's cock with his thumb before properly taking him into his hand to jerk him off. "Want you to fucking ruin me, baby."

There's a moment of stillness, of Donghyuck's expression locking on Taeil, raw and open. And then Taeil can feel him pulsing, hard and warm as he spills all over Taeil's suit with a moan loud enough for Taeil to feel directly through his dick.

"Fuck," Donghyuck exhales, smearing his come all over Taeil's shirt before licking it off of his fingers. "A little gross, I know,” he chuckles. “But I'll be taking it off of you soon, very soon."

They wash the taste of come down with the leftover champagne and enjoy the few minutes left of their ride in comfortable silence, Taeil trying to calm himself down and Donghyuck half dozing off.

Thankfully they don't have to interact with the driver when the vehicle stops, although he wishes them a good night from the window to which Donghyuck replies politely. The elevator ride to Donghyuck's penthouse is blissfully void of any neighbours too because there isn't anything left to imagination regarding what happened to Taeil's shirt, drying off on him.

The lights turn on automatically the moment Donghyuck punches the door code and opens up to the apartment and Taeil notices the curtains, open wide with a view of the whole city underneath.

"Eyes on me," Donghyuck says, voice raspy and Taeil is eager to find our if he can ruin him enough to not be able to either talk or walk tomorrow. "I promised something, didn't I?"

Donghyuck pushes him back further into the living room and they kick their shoes off somewhere along the way, kissing sloppily. His feet meet carpeted floor first, and his knees the couch a little after, but he's quick enough to get a hold of Donghyuck and turn them around, pushing him down on the pillows.

"I prepped myself," Donghyuck whines, making grabby hands for him and Taeil doesn't even question it.

"Of course you did," Taeil gets on his knees on the carpeted floor. He remembers noticing the soft brown leather couches at Donghyuck's apartment the first time he visited as a strange choice of material. The leather has proved itself to be a lifesaver on too many nights when they were too impatient to take it to the bedroom, or elsewhere. "Now, be a little patient for me for a little, right?"

"Why?" Donghyuck whines, hand coming up on Taeil's hair instinctively. "You're so hard already, you are ready."

"Can't I play around with my boyfriend for a bit?" Taeil taps Donghyuck's hips so he lifts himself just enough for Taeil to pull his slacks and underwear off. "If you are too impatient I can take care of myself and leave you to your own devices," he looks up and meets Donghyuck's too dramatic scowl.

"No," Donghyuck shakes his head, starting to unbutton his shirt but leaving his bowtie on. "I would never complain about having you between my legs, baby."

Donghyuck is still flaccid and Taeil trails kisses on the inside of his thighs, his tongue pressing on a mark he left a couple days ago, biting down on the next clear patch of skin his lips meet. He doesn't take Donghyuck into his mouth, just teasing him with the tip of his tongue until he's squirming on the throw pillows. He knows Donghyuck loves blowjobs as much as everyone, although maybe a little more, but Taeil just loves marking up his thighs and watching him moan and struggle to sit still. It's one of the few times Donghyuck stays mostly quiet and his toned, smooth legs are nothing less than a treat.

"Come on," Donghyuck finally manages to get some words out again. He's half hard in record time, getting heavier with droplets of precum sliding down his legs and on the couch and Taeil is painfully hard inside his pants already, so he gets up in the blink of an eye.

"You are in a mood tonight," he exclaims as he sits on the couch and lets himself lay back comfortably. "Would you like me to wear suits more often, or you'll run out of unstained underwear?"

"Probably the second," Donghyuck admits and positions himself on Taeil's lap similarly to how they were about half an hour ago as he fishes for the little lube bottle they keep behind the pillows. They figured that running to the bedroom in the middle of their making-out-turning-more-heated sessions wasn't very sexy and prepared accordingly. "Thank god I'm rich enough to ruin every single piece of fabric in this house and replace it ten times over, right?"

"Right," Taeil agrees, Donghyuck pulling on his bowtie experimentally, but it's a dull sensation if anything. "I prefer your hands there," he says and hopes Donghyuck will remember it later.

They take each other's shirts off with sharp motions and Donghyuck's hands map out Taeil's chest. He likes doing that when his hands are free; just touching as much of Taeil's skin as he can, and while Taeil never considered himself to be of exceptional physique Donghyuck's attentiveness and enthusiasm to touch him have been doing wonders on his self esteem.

"How did you manage to hold on for so long?" Donghyuck muses, pouring lube on Taeil and stroking his cock a couple times to make sure it goes everywhere and Taeil's slacks are beyond any professional cleaning salvation.

"I was holding out for the good stuff," Taeil all but moans when Donghyuck positions himself and sinks down. "Yeah," he grunts, squeezing the meat of Donghyuck's ass before he gets a hold of his waist. "That's the good stuff."

Sometimes they fuck on any surface available without any hint of dignity. Sometimes, when they are both tired and lazy or have just woken up they make love and chat without a care for their orgasms or time. Sometimes Donghyuck is on his knees the bathtub sucking Taeil off while Taeil recites their grocery list for later in the day.

This time Donghyuck is obviously worn out from his previous orgasm and all of his energy goes towards propelling himself up Taeil's lap only to sink back down. It's a nice view; Donghyuck's flustered face, lips half open as he moans and whines and calls Taeil's name, Donghyuck's hands seeking leverage on Taeil's shoulders but trailing down every now and then, as if he can't keep his hands off him.

It feels good and Taeil has a hard time keeping himself from coming, Donghyuck's words, his promise of coming on his cock and letting Taeil to keep fucking him swirls around his mind. He has to use his hands a lot. To keep Donghyuck from going faster, to push on Donghyuck's chest and calm him down when he knows he's on the verge of being overwhelmed. They’ve been together for long enough to know how to keep each other grounded.

Taeil tries to straighten himself but falls back again and retorts in pulling Donghyuck down with him, Donghyuck crying out as they get into a half laying position and the angle changes.

"Does it feel good?" Taeil asks, thrusting his hips up, feeling how Donghyuck’s knees are slowly giving out. "Will you come for me, Donghyuck?"

"Touch me," Donghyuck trembles, Taeil's lips sucking on the soft skin of his throat as he manoeuvres a hand between their bodies to take Donghyuck into his palm.

"So wet," he rubs the head in the way he knows makes Donghyuck see stars and can feel how hot Donghyuck’s skin is. "So wet for me."

"Just for you baby," Donghyuck mumbles hiding his face in the crook of Taeil's neck and biting down, hard. "As if there is anyone better than you," Taeil can hear, almost feel him, breath out sputtering white on their bellies.

"You want me to keep going?" Taeil asks, Donghyuck becoming putty in his hands, slowly going soft but so, so warm and tight around him.

"Please," Donghyuck lets out a high-pitched sound. "Please, I want to feel you"

Donghyuck is as good as dead weight, whining with every single thrust but doesn’t try to get off, or make Taeil slow down. They've tried thing like this before and Donghyuck was always up for a little bit of pain, but every time he comes undone like this it's a sight to see.

"I want these," Taeil taps on the upper side of Donghyuck's hand. "Here," he touches the base of his throat. "It'll feel so good."

Donghyuck does as told, slowly. He wraps his hands, his long, bony fingers around Taeil's throat loosely, pressing down on his pulse point with practised dexterity and Taeil can feel himself about to blow.

"Inside me," Donghyuck whispers, still demanding as ever with the sound of skin on skin fading out as Taeil's thrusts turn into fast sharp motions. "Kiss me."

They kiss as Taeil comes and Donghyuck starts moving again on top of him, putting his whole body into the kiss. He moans in Taeil's mouth just as the pressure starts becoming a little too much, but pulling out is the last thing on Taeil's mind. He keeps thrusting, lewd and sticky with come and lube and then, Donghyuck is trembling into his hands.

"Taeil," Donghyuck stops kissing him to take a breath. His eyes are watery, and his stomach is clenching. "Please, Taeil, a little more."

He's going soft already, but he keeps moving, ignoring the sweet oversensitivity seeping into him. It almost hurts when he feels Donghyuck getting tense, almost rigid, and his cock twitches, still soft when he comes for a third time with Taeil's name on his lips.

There is a moment of complete stillness as they catch their breaths and then oversensitivity and exhaustion seem to hit them both at once.

"Damn," Donghyuck giggles and they are getting sticky and more gross than they already were, but Taeil doesn't try to move. "I can't believe I've found the magic dick."

"Please don't call it that," Taeil laughs. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Lol," Donghyuck shakes his head, messy damp hair tickling Taeil's cheek. "No way."

"You did this," Donghyuck slaps his own thigh. "Now you'll have to carry it to the bed."

"Shower first," Taeil says. "Non negotiable, we were out and now we are all gross."

"Will you wash my hair and my back?" Donghyuck flutters his eyelids, as if Taeil wouldn't do it anyway.

"Will do," Taeil moves them slightly so Donghyuck's weight isn't solely on him and feels every single muscle in his body screaming at him to never move again.

"And you'll stay here the whole day tomorrow to cook for your boyfriend who will still be too sore to walk because of your magic d-"

"Donghyuck," Taeil taps his boyfriends’ nose before kissing it. "Yes, I will stay and yes I will cook for you, come on."

They somehow make it to the bathroom, sitting inside the bathtub with Donghyuck's back flush on Taeil's chest. Taeil does his hair as promised and lets Donghyuck talk about his plans for the next day until he dozes off.

And he isn't the tallest or most muscular guy out there, but he can carry Donghyuck in the bedroom just fine and receive a sloppy, sleepy kiss in return.

He knows the next morning they'll wake up too late and order take out despite promises of home cooked food. And then they'll spend the day lazing around, maybe send their clothes to the dry cleaners if there is anything worth not throwing away.

And when the afternoon sun starts setting Taeil will say he has to go back to his apartment to get ready for the next day. Like clockwork Donghyuck will get up to say goodbye and he'll kiss Taeil by the door, kiss him until they stumble back inside. And the circle of waking up on a bed that's becoming more familliar than his own will begin again because between fancy galas and clubs and high-end restaurants they somehow make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [here](https://twitter.com/kuns_dimples)!


End file.
